Abandoned Heart (HTTYD Mini Anniversary Fanfic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Hiccup's the outcast, with a secret life studying a hidden dragon and a secret crush upon the girl of his dreams-what hope dase a scrawny Viking have to win her affections…?


**Abandoned Heart**

 _"_ _An Anniversary Fanfic Mini Tale"_

Hiccup walked into the Great Hall trying to drown out the sound of his classmates talking and the hurt their words caused him. Gobber stood at the head of the long wooden table were everyone gathered by a large stoked fire.

"She's right! You have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber was saying, trying to take command of his students senseless nattering.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber continued, asking the group more than Hiccup himself. _Thankfully_!

Hiccup remained dismally silent as he grabbed the last plate of chicken and walked over to the far end table alone.

His fellow students were quick to answer Gobber though none of their responses were favourable to him.

 _This was the worst day ever!_ He thought to himself almost sulking in his dinner, mindlessly pushing the contents of his plate around suddenly voided of his appetite. Slowly his mind drifted to the Night Fury hiding in the valley….

"The Dragon Manual, everything we know about every dragon we know of!"

Gobber was saying as he slammed the book down on the other table. His back to Hiccup like he didn't even notice he was there. Somehow seeming to exclude Hiccup from the group even more.

Thor's thunder rumbled loudly from outside.

"No attacks tonight. Study up" Gobber ordered walking off.

"Wait, What?" The others were quick to express their disdain for reading, all except Fishlegs who was ecstatic about the book he'd read _seven_ other times. The rest were quick to tease him for it as they all gathered together to leave the Great Hall. Fully intent upon skipping out on studying now that Gobber was out of sight.

Astrid remained solemnly quiet.

Seeing a chance Hiccup got gingerly up from his seat opposite and walked over to her. His heart racing, this mouth dry.

"So…um… I guess we'll share?" He asked nervously, hoping to use the book as a tool to spend time with her. Though she beat on him and teased him, he couldn't help it.

 _He liked her._

Maybe even–

"Read it!" She snapped pushing the book away from her and jumping up from her seat to leave.

Hiccup's heart sank and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh… all mine then, _wow_ …. So..oh-okay then I'll see you-"

The Great Hall door slammed shut with a laud resounded bang.

"…Tomorrow." Hiccup sighed as the flaxen beauty stormed off, leaving him abandoned in the hall.

"Ha! Shot you down did she?" A drunk Viking suddenly appeared at his side, staggering as he lent one arm around Hiccup's much smaller shoulders, and held in his other, a flask of beer.

The old man's breath reeked more so than was normal for even Vikings. Hiccup bit back a sigh _and_ a gag.

"I don't want to talk about it." He snapped. The sting of Astrid's rebuff still sharp.

"Of course you don't, lad. But take-gulp-my advise-gulp"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the man wondering what advise a gulping, slurred word Viking could give him.

"Just grab the yak by the horns and tell her how you-gulp-feel!" The man lavishly explained through the swaying, gulping, haze of his drunkenness.

Hiccup laughed as he took the book and walked to the other end of the table his class mates had been sitting at.

 _HA!_ Like he would ever tell her how he felt! Talk about begging for misery. He'd rather have a Terrible Terror tear at his-

"Suit yourself young man – but you'd be a-gulp-darn fool to do what I did and cost yourself a chance at true love. After all-gulp-a Viking is nothing if he hasn't got two things-gulp-a good battle axe and someone he loves!"

The drunk, yet wise geezer staggered off leaving Hiccup to study.

He imminently pushed aside all thoughts of Astrid and what the old man had said….even if he did, say, _agree_ with the drunken Viking.

He'd never be brave enough to tell Astrid how he felt… _would he?_

END

Eliana Robinson

23/4/16

CREATION DATE – 23/4/16

PUBLISH DATE – 23/4/16

RE-EDITED – 19/1/17

 _Abandoned Heart Disclaimer_

ABANDONED HEART **\- is a mini Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

 **Plotline:** Hiccup's the outcast, with a secret life studying a hidden dragon and a secret crush upon the girl of his dreams-what hope dase a scrawny Viking have to win her affections….?

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

ABANDONED HEART **is a mini fanfic in celebration of the HTTYD one year Anniversary for me and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 23/** **4/16**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 23/** **4/16**

 **RE-EDITED – 19/1** **/17**

Part of the "Dragon Adventures" Series By Eliana Robinson

 _Secret Hint:_ _Look out for "The Forgotten One: Returns"_


End file.
